Werewolves, Dogs, and The Future
by Legofodopip
Summary: Sydney, Andi, and Ronni, three girls from the future, are going back in time to save all eternity from the evil Lord Voldemort. Sounds cheesy, right? Well, actually, it's really funny! Come and find out what these girls are up to!! ((Peter must die!!)) R/
1. To the Past!

Once again, I've managed to stay up into the 'wee' hours of the morning. It's about 1:15, and I have a killer headache, yet I leave my light on, read excerpts from Harry Potter, and attempt to put together another Fanfic for you people. Feel proud.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none except my own characters that I add in, and a couple new spells. Have fun trying to sue me. I DENY THE FACT THAT I ATE..Evil computer. I meant to say.Oh heck, let's just get on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And you're absolutely SURE that this thing won't kill us all?" Sydney asked.  
  
Briar nodded. "Yes. Now, your mission is to go to the past, to the WAY past, and kill Pettigrew. Whether you decide to come back to the future is up to you."  
  
Sydney laughed slightly. "Why wouldn't we? I've got too much here! You guys ready?"  
  
Andi and Ronni nodded.  
  
Briar smiled, and sort of hovered around. "You'll need to take things from now to then. You'll have to say you're transfering to that grade. You'll be in the 6th year. Of course, you're almost out of seventh. You girls have always been the highest of my classes, despite your age. And so pretty too!"  
  
Sydney rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, Briar. Wolfsbane potion ready? We need cd players, food from now, batteries, Bop-it, and a couple other things."  
  
Briar smiled, tears filling her eyes. "I'll miss your sarcastic remarks to me every day that you're gone!" A small gasp filled the air, before loud wails echoed through the halls.  
  
Sydney chuckled slightly, and with help, got the stuff herself. "Briar, we have to go. I have my wand, and I know how to transform. I'm ready to go. Andi, Ronni, say goodbye, and get in here."  
  
Andi and Ronni grabbed their things, hugged the sniffling Briar, and jumped into the time machine.  
  
Sydney grinned. "Come on Briar, We're ready."  
  
With that, Briar pressed the button, sending them into the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, this is the year that you definitely get her, right?" Sirius Black asked his friend.  
  
James Potter grinned, and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Yep. She'll be mine. I guarentee it."  
  
Remus Lupin sighed. "You two will never learn. Lily doesn't like James."  
  
James shrugged. "She will."  
  
Just then, Andi, Ronni, and Sydney appeared on the train station platform, their stuff behind them. "See, I hate Britian. I just HATE it!" Sydney muttered under her breath.  
  
"Why's that?" Sirius asked, as he, James, and Remus walked toward the girls.  
  
Sydney glared. "What's it to you? Pi-" Ronni elbowed her in the side. "Go away, Sirius."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You know my name?"  
  
Sydney quickly shook her head. "It says on your name tag."  
  
He grinned, and brushed the wisps of hair from his eyes. "So, since you know mine, I'd like to know yours."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Know what?"  
  
"Your name." He replied.  
  
"It's none of your d-" Sydney started, but Andi poked her. "Her name is Sydney, Sirius."  
  
Remus smiled at Andi. "What's your name?"  
  
Andi shyly returned the smile, as she brushed her long golden locks out of her face. "Andi. What's yours?"  
  
"Remus." He replied.  
  
Andi continued to smile. "That's a cool name."  
  
"Really? You think so?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "Uh-huh."  
  
James smiled at Ronni. "My name's James Potter. What's yours?"  
  
"Ronni." Ronni replied.  
  
"Brilliant." He remarked. "Do you guys wanna sit with us on the train?"  
  
Sydney looked up from the conversation with Sirius. "Sure."  
  
The reply was the same for the two other girls.  
  
"It's settled then. Come on, We'll help you get your stuff put away, and then we'll find the train cabin." James said.  
  
"We'll be there in a second, ok?" Andi replied.  
  
The guys nodded, as Andi pulled Sydney and Ronni to the side. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sydney grinned, and held up a sprite bottle. "You drank some, right?"  
  
Andi nodded, as did Ronni.  
  
"Well, you drank Essence of Veela. It makes you attractive to men. Neat, eh? I created it myself." Sydney remarked, grinning like a fiend.  
  
Andi moaned. "I can't believe you! Now you're going to get us killed! All these guys are going to start stuff."  
  
"Maybe Sirius, Remus, and James will get jealous and protective. That'd be funny, don't ya think?" Sydney replied.  
  
Ronni snorted. "James has to marry Lily Evans. He has to. Harry Potter, remember? He's my boyfriend, don't screw anything up for me."  
  
Syd shrugged. "I always thought you'd be better off with Ron Weasley, or Draco Malfoy. If I screw anything up, it'll be because I didn't kill Pettigrew."  
  
Ronni nodded, and then sighed. "Just be careful. And did you get what Briar was saying? About staying after everything was over?"  
  
Andi shook her head. "I didn't. Do you think she means, like, if we fall in love or something? Or does she mean if we die?"  
  
Syd shrugged again. "Not sure. Come on, they're waiting for us. And if you're REALLY worried about the EoV thing, it wears off in an hour."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So the girls went with the guys, got their stuff put away, and then sat with them in the same cabin. But it wasn't until they got to Hogwarts did they know that they had a problem. Even though they were in the 6th year, they had to be sorted. This also meant that the hat could read their minds, and their most inner secrets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Andi, Sydney, Ronni, and the guys entered the hall, Professor McGonagall pulled them aside. "Miss Veronica DiAngelo, Andrea Baker, and Sydney Hall. You three, please follow me. Sirius, James, and Remus, you three head to your seats."  
  
Sydney scowled at the use of her last name. "Ok, you can call me Sydney and get away with it, but don't use my last name EVER again."  
  
Andi clasped a hand over Sydney's mouth. "Excuse her, Professor. She's had a little TOO much sugar."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled. "I can see. So, Andrea, What do you wish to be called then?"  
  
Andi smiled. "Andi is preferable, Ronni is for Veronica, and Syd for Sydney."  
  
McGonagall smiled again. "Ok, now you three must be sorted. Your houses in your old school are different from ours. The sorting hat will sort you into 1 of 4 houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin."  
  
The three nodded, as Syd listened boredly. "So then, we have to be sorted like the first years?"  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Yes, Sydney, you do."  
  
Syd groaned. "Fine, you can call me Sydney if you want, but come on! In front of the whole school? Do you know how embarassing that is?"  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head. "I doubt that it will be anything but thrilling for you three. Now, lets hope you get sorted into a good house. Now, go with the first years, and you will be sorted in a moment."  
  
The three sighed, and headed towards the first years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you notice their accents? They sounded kind of funny, don't ya think, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't notice an accent."  
  
"Oh. Well, I did." Sirius replied.  
  
James eyes widened. "They're doing the sorting."  
  
"What're you talking about, mate?" Sirius asked James.  
  
"They're in the sorting line!" James replied.  
  
"Bloody hell! I bet they just got lost. Peter, transform, and go and get them, will you?" Sirius remarked.  
  
Peter shook his head. "No! I will not!"  
  
Sirius glared at him. "Fine you wimp, I will." With that, Sirius pretended to drop something on the floor. Because of the fact that the tables had such long table clothes, he transformed without being seen. He nudged James under the table, who in turn, pretended to faint. The attention was drawn to him, and not to Sirius. Sirius crawled out from under the table and raced toward Sydney.  
  
Sydney looked at the dog, raised an eyebrow, and then dragged it out toward the door. "Hi dog!!" She soothed, as soon as she reached the door. She started playing with it, scratching it behind the ears, and under the chin. She looked like a little kid.  
  
Sirius yipped, and transformed back into himself. "So, you've got a soft spot for dogs, eh?"  
  
Sydney jumped back, and stared in shock at him. "I didn't know you could turn into a dog."  
  
He sighed. "Listen, not many do, so be quiet. What're you and your friends doing?"  
  
She sighed. "We have to get put into a house. At our school, the houses were different. So, we have to get sorted again."  
  
"Good luck." He muttered.  
  
"Oh, by the way," She transformed into a large white dog, and then nuzzled his knee.  
  
He laughed. "You too, eh? Neat."  
  
She morphed back into her human form, and then went back into the line. "See yah later, Siri."  
  
He grinned, morphed back, and followed her.  
  
She got back into the line, and then shooed the dog away. "What was that all about?" Ronni asked her. "Sirius." Was the reply.  
  
Ronni nodded, and waited patiently in line.  
  
Sydney sighed. "This is SO boring."  
  
Just then, Professor Flitwick, a short but stout teacher with white fly away hair, came into the Great Hall, and set a stool with a very large old wizard hat on it, down on the floor.  
  
The hat moved a little bit, opened it's mouth, that looked oddly like a stitch gone wrong, and started reciting a poem.  
  
((Sorry to disappoint those who wanted a new poem. This is the one from the 5th book.))  
  
In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The founders of our noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
They had the selfsame yearning  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
  
The four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For were there such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair  
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendships fall?  
  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
  
Whose ancestery is purest."  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligence is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
  
With brave deeds to their name."  
  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
  
And treat them just the same."  
  
These differences caused little strife  
  
When first they came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A house in which they might  
  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and the boldest  
  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And taught them all she knew,  
  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years,  
  
But then discord crept among us  
  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up our school,  
  
Now turned upon each other and,  
  
Divided, sought to rule.  
  
And for a while it seemed the school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friend on friend  
  
And at last there came a morning  
  
When old Slytherin departed  
  
And though the fighting then died out  
  
He left us quite downhearted.  
  
And never since the founders four  
  
Were whittled down to three  
  
Have the houses been united  
  
As they once were meant to be.  
  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you into Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for,  
  
But this year I'll go further,  
  
Listen closely to my song:  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear.  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
I have told you, I have warned you.  
  
Let the Sorting now begin.  
  
The Great Hall roared with applause and whistles. Professor McGonagall glared at the whispering students as she scanned the list of first years. "This year, we have three new girls transferring in. They shall go first, instead of following the alphabetical list. Baker, Andrea."  
  
Andi smiled warmly at Professor McGonagall, and walked up to the stool. Lifting up the hat, she sat on the chair, showing true poise, as she set the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm. This is hard this time. Such intelligence, such good lines, and such bravery. Yet you've made friends already. I approve. Hmmmm.." The hat started.  
  
'Please put me in Gryffindor. I have a mission from the future if you must know, to save the innocent lives here. Please, kind hat, place me among my friends.' Andi replied.  
  
"As you wish." The hat remarked. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A loud set of applause echoed through the hall, as the Gryffindor table stood up.  
  
Andi blushed slightly, took off the hat, and set it back down. Then as she approached the Gryffindor table, Remus waved at her. She grinned, and walked over to him, and took the seat next to him. ((A bit repeatative, eh? Sorry.))  
  
"DiAngelo, Veronica."  
  
Ronni walked towards the Hat, and as soon as she set it on her head, she was placed in Gryffindor. Grinning ear to ear, she took a seat next to James.  
  
"Hall, Sydney."  
  
Sydney glared at the use of her real name. Walking towards the hat, she grabbed it, and stuffed it on her head. 'Just put me in Gryffindor.'  
  
The hat chuckled. "Maybe I should place you in Slytherin.You seem to have their temperment, do you not?"  
  
Syd grunted. 'Listen Mr. Hat, I don't have the time. You know what's going on in my head. I know you do. And I also know that you know that I have a pair of scissors in my pocket. Now, what about Slytherin?'  
  
The hat twitched. "Normally, I wouldn't respond to a threat, but I do understand your situation. Good luck, Sydney. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Syd smirked, and took the hat off. Tossing it back onto the stool, she shook her head as she went towards the Gryffindor table. She smiled slightly at Sirius. "Hey."  
  
Sirius held back a fit of laughter, as he stared at her. "You're something else, you really are."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and sat down next to him. "You're a nut, that's exactly what YOU are."  
  
Professor McGonagall glared again, and called the rest of the names. About three more first years were added to their table. When the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up. "Well, another year has past and come. Welcome back my fair students! Now, I wish to welcome the first years and the tranferers! A Hogwarts welcome to the new and the old! Now, let us eat!"  
  
With that, the hall burst into flourishing applause again. But just as soon as it started, it stopped, as the plates had started to fill up.  
  
Sydney stared at the food, raised an eyebrow, and got some. Ronni and Andi did the same. The guys next to them ate steadily, grabbing everything in sight. But nothing diminished. Sydney sighed. "Hey, I'm tired. I'm off. See ya later."  
  
Sirius started to wave, and then thought better of it. "I'll walk you back."  
  
She shrugged. "Ok. But I hope you're allowed back in here."  
  
"I'm not, but that's ok. I know how to get into the kitchens." He replied with a grin.  
  
She sighed. "Come on then. Once we get out of sight, I'm morphing. It takes less energy."  
  
He shook his head. "You might be able to do that wherever you came from, but not here. They'll register you, and they'll watch for you to make sure you don't leave the castle."  
  
She grunted. "Fine. Are you coming then?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
They left, and hurried down the corridor, and up to the Gryffindor portrait hole. After saying the password, 'Animagi' they walked into the common room.  
  
"Listen, erm, Yeah. Would you like to hang out later?" Sirius asked.  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow. "When?"  
  
"2:00 this morning." He replied.  
  
She shrugged. "Sure. I'll meet you down here on the couch."  
  
He grinned. "Ok, see yah then."  
  
Sydney sighed. "Wait for a sec." She walked closer to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Ok, first chapter. I wanted it to be longer but oh, well. Have fun reading! And please review on your way out! 


	2. Secrets and Animagi

Werewolves, Dogs, and The Future  
  
By Legofodopip  
  
August 14, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, although I wish I did own Sirius and Lupin. *cackles evilly* I'd give Lupin to my friend, Madcrazymolly, who helped me with this chapter A LOT. She and I role-played the scene with Andi and Remus. It would've taken me days to get this whole thing up without her, and it wouldn't have been anywhere near this interesting. You should've seen the chap I had before. Not even 500 words! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
James prodded the ever-moving Sirius. "You alright over there, mate?"  
  
Sirius woke up with a start. Sweat covered his face and his body. He nodded wearily at James. "Sure, mate."  
  
James sighed. "Ok. But if you need anything, I'm here."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Thanks. 'Night."  
  
~*~  
  
Sydney snuck out of her bed, and dressed. Throwing her hair up into a ponytail, she opened the door, and went downstairs. Not seeing Sirius, she sat on the couch, her CD player in hand.  
  
! 20 Minutes later!  
  
Sighing, she left her CD player on the couch, and transformed into her animagi figure. She trotted up toward the guy's down, and pawed at the door.  
  
A disgruntled Remus opened the door. "Who?"  
  
Syd yipped, and ran toward Sirius. She pounced on his bed, and nudged his hand.  
  
Sirius moaned, and rolled over.  
  
She growled, and yipped at him. Several of the other boys woke up, only to see a huge white dog standing on Sirius's bed.  
  
"Sirius! There's a dog on your bed!"  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
"Can I pet it?"  
  
Were the repeated questions. When they came near, she let the first few pat her on the head, or scratch her under the chin, but after that, she started growling.  
  
James woke up, and looked at Sirius. "Padfoot! Sirius, you've a huge white dog on your bed."  
  
Sirius groaned again, looked up at James, shook his head. "It's a figment of your imagination, mate. Go to sleep."  
  
The boys scattered, and went back to their own beds, while James and Remus just stared at him. Finally, Remus got up, and grabbed Sydney by the scruff of the neck.  
  
With a yelp and a growl, Remus's hand was soon filled with teeth marks. Remus cursed softly, and pulled out something to wash his hand off with. "You'd think I'd know dogs by now."  
  
James laughed, and coaxed the dog over. "Here girl, come here."  
  
Sydney snorted, and rolled over.  
  
James shook his head. "Wonder if she's got tags." He approached the dog with caution, and talked to her the whole time. "Shhhh. I'm not here to hurt you." Slowly, he read the tags on the dog's neck. "Bloody hell! This helps!" He remarked sarcastically.  
  
Remus laughed slightly. "We'll just leave it to Padfoot to sort it out."  
  
With that, the dog barked, and leaped onto Sirius's bed. She curled up next to Sirius's chest, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Andi and Ronni woke up only to find Sydney gone.  
  
"I bet she went to watch the Quidditch practice or something." Ronni replied to Andi.  
  
Andi sighed. "It's just like her to leave like this."  
  
The two went down to the common room, and out to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
James prodded Sirius. "Wake up, mate. I'm damn curious about that dog of yours."  
  
Sirius woke up, and looked at James. "What were you saying, mate? Something about a dog?"  
  
James grinned. "We couldn't get you up last night. This dog came into our room, growled at everyone else, and then slept on your bed."  
  
Sirius looked at the dog, and then recognition dawned on his face. "Good morning, Snowball."  
  
The dog moved, and nearly knocked him off of the bed. Her eyes blinked open, and looked at James. With a bark, she pounced on Sirius, and began licking his face.  
  
"Good morning!" He remarked, as he pushed her off of him.  
  
She barked again, before rolling over, and looking up at him with unblinking eyes.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not that stupid."  
  
James raised an eyebrow, and waited until everyone except Remus and himself were the only ones there. "Explain yourself."  
  
Sirius sighed. "She's an animagi. See if you can guess."  
  
James laughed. "Sydney?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Show yourself, Syd."  
  
With a quick movement, Sydney was back to her regular self. "Well, Remus, the best thing that I can suggest for your hand is murtlap essence."  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Why're you up here?"  
  
She glared at him. "What happened to 2:00?"  
  
He groaned, and ran a hand across his face. "Forgot about it. Sorry!"  
  
She shrugged. "Well, now you can tell your friends that you slept with a girl."  
  
He laughed, "Well, it'd be the truth, wouldn't it?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guess."  
  
He smiled at her. "Hey Sydney, I wanted to give you something."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and waited. "What?"  
  
And then he kissed her, but she kissed him back.  
  
James grinned. "Pointers on how to get girls, Padfoot old friend. You owe me."  
  
~*~  
  
Andi and Ronni walked into the Great Hall, both searching for Syd's face among the Gryffindor table. Sighing, they sat down, and began eating.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into her. Leaving that early in the morning." Andi remarked, after taking a spoonful of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Not sure. She's just a bit tied up right now. She'll come around." Ronni replied.  
  
"I just wish I knew where she was. She's always getting in trouble, ya know?" Andi huffed. Eating what little she grabbed for herself, she started back towards the common room, only to see a couple of Slytherins approach Ronni.  
  
"What're YOU doing here, mudblood?" One of them asked, as he pushed his silvery-blond locks out of his face.  
  
Ronni's face tightened, as did her fists, but she ignored him.  
  
Andi went toward the Slytherins, but Ronni caught her gaze, and shook her head. She could handle herself. Sighing, Andi shrugged and went towards the common room.  
  
Ronni raised an eyebrow. "Bye." She shook her head, and continued eating.  
  
Sirius, Sydney, and James walked into the Great Hall, all of them nearly laughing their heads off.  
  
Ronni smiled at James, who took a seat next to her. "Good Morning."  
  
He grinned back. "Hey! Guess what your crazy friend did last night."  
  
Ronni waited for him to tell her.  
  
"She came in our room, bit Remmy, and then laid next to Sirius. She was in her form you know, but she scared Remus silly." James replied, grin planted on his face.  
  
Ronni looked at Sydney and sighed. "James, that's not good. How many people saw her? See, if she was a cat, it'd be different, but she's a dog. Go in later, and modify memories, ok?"  
  
James nodded. "Ok, no problem."  
  
~*~  
  
Andi walked into the common room frustrated as hell. Sighing, she headed up to her room, thought better of it, and went towards the couch.  
  
Lupin surprised at the arrival, startled somewhat and put his reading down on the table. He had been sitting on the couch. "Andi? Are you alright? Hogwarts is overwhelming at first."  
  
Andi jumped up, and smiled slightly. "Sorry, I hadn't noticed you were there." Calming down a bit, she sat down again, and sighed. "Yes, quite alright. And overwhelmed isn't the word I would use."  
  
Lupin smiled, somewhat abashed. "It's often that I'm not noticed with friends like Sirius and James."  
  
Andi sighed again. "I really hadn't intended it like that. I just meant that I didn't see you. I didn't see anyone."  
  
Remus smiled, "It's alright. I like it here by the fire, it's a quiet place to read when everyone's gone to bed. I'm kind of a loner anyway. That's neither here nor there though. Are you and your friends getting along well then?"  
  
She shrugged. "Sydney's gone loco, and Ronni's having difficulties with the Slytherins. If I had at least half the guts as Syd does, I'd be down there, as she would put it, 'kicking ass.'"  
  
"I see, she does seem quite the passionate one. Raw energy, untamed." He mused.  
  
"Oh, Syd has always been like this. She's told me she's already 'done' something with your friend. What she'd mean by that, I'm not sure. We aren't exactly on speaking terms." Andi mused.  
  
"Not on speaking terms?" Remus looked shocked. It was evident that he wore his heart on his sleeve, "I hope it's nothing serious that's come between you and your friend. But if I know my friend, and the one you speak of it is something Sirius..." his words trailed off.  
  
"No, it's nothing Sirius has done. Don't worry." She replied.  
  
"So Tell me, what brings you to Hogwarts, where are you from that is?" He inquired.  
  
She looked away, trying to think of a quick answer. "I...I can't really tell you. In time maybe, but not right now."  
  
Lupin cleared his throat politely, "Then I shall wait, until whatever it is that is holding you back has vanished and you see that I am trustworthy. Until then, let's talk. Do you read?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Occasionally, when I have the time. I'm working on perfecting a spell at the moment, so I really don't have the time."  
  
Remus perked, sitting up straight, "Oh maybe I can be of service then. I'm fairly proficient in spells. Which one are you having trouble with?"  
  
Andi hesitated. "If you promise not to tell anyone. I'm working on my animagius figure."  
  
He looked around nervously, trying to think of a reply. He cleared his throat again, "I could," he licked his lips nervously, "help you with that."  
  
She shrugged. "I saw your friend transform. I know what he is. And if he can transform, I might question your figure?"  
  
"Figure?" Remus's face drained of color and his voice grew nearly inaudible. "I'm...well...I...I'm not an animagi. But I've helped my friend with the spell...so I can help you."  
  
She smiled. "Ok. Thanks."  
  
"Did you want to start now?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Whenever you have time. Syd can do it at will, as can Ronni. But since Ronni's tied up with classes and James, and Syd and I are having conflicts, I can only wait." Andi halfheartedly mumbled.  
  
Remus snorted a laugh, "I've always got time. My friends tend to be busy as of late." He stood and offered her his hand..."I know the perfect place."  
  
Andi looked at him for a second, and then nodded. "Ok. Lead the way."  
  
Remus stood and led her through the corridor up a few floors. "This is something that no one can know about, I feel bad enough about making my friends do this. Just between you and me, alright? There is a secret room just there," Remus pointed to a blank part of the wall. "I know it looks like wall, but I can assure you, there is a room there, we just need to make it real. Walk three times down the corridor and back again, thinking of the space that we need to practice this spell."  
  
Andi nodded, and did as told. Clearing her mind, she thought solely on the space for practicing.  
  
"There!" Remus caught her by the shoulder, gently. The door appeared, in the wall, and on the cherry wood were etched animals of all kinds, "What are you working to be?" He asked as he opened the door for her.  
  
She hesitated a second, before walking into it. She waited until she was inside, before she replied. "A wolf."  
  
Remus almost shuttered as he closed the door to the large open room. A fleeting smile crossed his face for a second, "A wolf?" His voice rang unsettingly in the room. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, and sighed. "Yes. I've got the ears, the snout, and the tail, but I can't get the eyes, the legs, and the body. Why?" She asked.  
  
Remus chuckled nervously, "No reason. But I'm pretty sure I can help you a wolf shouldn't be too hard after helping a stag." Remus waved her over, "Show me what you've got."  
  
She nodded, and morphed, this times, the ears, the snout, the eyes, and the tail showing up. She morphed back. "See."  
  
"I do, I see," Remus nodded, "Have you got the wolf physique down in your mind? When you try and change I mean. The eyes are the difficult part. That will come with time though. But the body is where we'll have to start. The tail's good though," Remus smiled encouragingly, "Sprouting a tail takes talent."  
  
Andi smiled back. "Thanks. And I have a picture of a wolf that I focus on, if that's what you mean."  
  
"That's what I mean, exactly." Remus shook his head, and his shaggy hair fell into his eyes...but he didn't seem to mind. "I know this is going to sound silly...but you should try again..." he paused as if trying to find the right words, "on all fours."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, almost to question his sanity, but did as told. She tried morphing again, once again aquiring the eyes, the ears, the snout, the tail, and this time, the legs. She morphed back, and sat down. She closed her eyes for a second, doing some sort of breathing exercise, before looking up at him.  
  
"GOOD!" Remus smiled. "That was really good. Now, about that body." Remus pondered it. "I can't remember how we got Sirius to do it properly. And asking him is out of the question at the moment." When Remus's gaze went back to her, his face paled and he knelt next to her worriedly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Andi nodded, blinking several times. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thought of something that happened awhile back. I'll be fine."  
  
"Maybe we should stop for now. I can talk to Sirius and see what he says about the body. Without, of course, telling him why...though I very much doubt he'd care as long as I'm doing something against the rules." Remus pointed at a silver badge on his chest, "I'm a prefect and anything that the 'authorities' do that's bad is a blessing in Sirius's eyes." He offered his hand to help Andi up, "We should go to the kitchens and get you something to drink."  
  
She sighed. "Can I try it once more? I think I can get it this time." She mused, having some kind of confidence in herself that she hadn't had earlier.  
  
Remus was awed by her confidence. "Sure, if you feel up to it."  
  
She smiled slightly, took a deep breath, and got on all fours again. She focused on the picture, and sure enough, she morphed the whole way. She yipped, and looked up at him.  
  
Remus grinned, and it was obvious that he was bounding with joy though it was bottled up behind somewhat tired looking eyes. "That's fantastic Andi! Amazing!"  
  
But when she tried to morph back, she couldn't. She yipped again, and trotted across the room once, and came back. She tried once more, but again, it didn't work. Finally, she laid down, and covered her muzzle with her paws. Her eyes gazed up at him, before looking at the floor again.  
  
Remus began to tremble, "Oh my." He knelt next to Andi and patted her head gently, "Be calm, or you'll be stuck forever. Patience." He was breathing irregularly, "This quilifies as the bad things the prefects do."  
  
Andi growled softly, before getting up again. She barked, and curled up under a chair.  
  
"Andi," Remus knelt next to the chair and extended his hand to her, "come on, we have to go somewhere else. Somewhere the makes you feel at home. Do you have something that makes you feel at home so that you'll feel comfortable enough to turn back? Well, I don't suppose you can tell me...can you lead me?"  
  
She barked softly, and stayed where she was, almost too humiliated to come out. She curled even tighter, blocking out everything.  
  
Remus sighed and backed away slowly, "Am I your trouble? Would it help if I left? I could go for one of your friends. I have no problem dealing with the Slytherins, I could get Ronni," Remus offered from across the room. "I'm sure James could help me find her," Remus offered.  
  
She growled loudly at the sound of Ronni's name, and slowly made her way out from under the chair. She walked over to him, and curled up at his feet, occasionally looking up at him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Andi. If I were an Animangus I could communicate with you under the circumstances...but I'm not, I'm really not." Remus knelt again and ran a hand over her head, "Try again. Think of something happy, something you want most of anything as a human female. Here, give me your paws," Remus made to take her front paws and stand her up on her hind legs, "Maybe this will help as it did for the transformation."  
  
She yelped slightly, before giving him an understanding look. Thinking about her human form, she tried morphing back. After about three times, she changed back. She crumpled once she got back to normal, and stared at the floor.  
  
Remus did the best he could to steady her. "Are you well?" He asked. "We should go to the kitchens straight away and get you a drink and some chocolate. Chocolate does the trick for almost anything."  
  
She sighed. "I'm better than I was before. Thanks Remus, for all your help and your support." Finding the use of her legs was back, she stood up, stretching each leg before smiling at him again.  
  
He returned the contagious grin, "You really had me worried. Promise you won't ever speak to me again because I got you stuck as a wolf?" He tried to laugh but it came out as a snort instead. "I think for the time being when ever you are trying to change you should have somebody nearby in case this happens again. And it might the first few times...it's not uncommon. At least I've read that it's not uncommon."  
  
She smiled, and nodded. "I will. And Remus, I can't promise that I won't ever talk to you again."  
  
Remus laughed, "Alright. I can show you the way down into the kitchens where we can get you some Pumpkin Juice and chocolate. Or I could just tell you...if you'd rather go alone."  
  
She rolled her eyes, for once acting like Sydney. "Stand still, and close your eyes." She commanded.  
  
Remus drew back a bit at her command but did as he was told, as a grin passed over his face.  
  
She stepped closer to him, kissed him quickly, and then smiled. "And I'll give you a little surprise." She muttered afterward.  
  
Remus's face turned an off shade of pink but he sighed contented. "Hey Andi," he paused and scooped up her hand, "Next weekend is a Hogsmeade Saturday. I was wondering if I might be able to interest you in the trip; that is, take you there with me?"  
  
She grinned wryly. "Is there anyone else I'd rather go with?" She was teasing him a bit, which still wasn't much like Andi. Finally, she nodded. "Sure. I'd love to go with you."  
  
Remus smiled, "Then it's settled." It wasn't until after that moment, as they headed down to the kitchen that Remus realized next Saturday was the first day of a full moon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Try again, Ronni." James encouraged, after Ronni lost at Bop-it for the 3rd consecutive time.  
  
She shook her head. "Naw. You try."  
  
He grinned, and started the game. "Bop-it, twist it, pull it, twist it, twist it, bop-it.." Finally the thing screamed at him, ending the game.  
  
"100? How can you do that? I get like, 6, and you get a hundred? Yet you've never played?" She huffed.  
  
He continued grin, as he moved closer to her. "I can teach you if you want."  
  
She nodded. "If you want. Oh! There's Syd's cd player." As she went to grab it, James kissed her.  
  
Ronni pulled away quickly, and shook her head. "I don't want that, James. I really don't."  
  
He sighed. "Ok. I have to get something, and then I'll be back."  
  
Ronni nodded, and smiled. "I have to go talk to someone. I'll be back."  
  
With that, she headed toward the library.  
  
~*~  
  
"What color?" Sirius asked Sydney.  
  
"Pink would be good. Pink, green, and blue." She replied. "With SPARKLES."  
  
Sirius grinned evilly. "We have to find him first. But you hit him with it first, ok?"  
  
Syd nodded. "You got it."  
  
~*~  
  
Ronni wandered into the library, looking for Lily. Once she found her, she chased all the other girls away from her, and sat down at the same table. "Lily?"  
  
Lily looked up, smile on her face. "Yes?"  
  
Ronni extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Ronni. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Lily continued to smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ronni. And go right ahead. What's on your mind?"  
  
Ronni sighed. "Listen, this may sound REALLY weird coming from me, but I don't want you to screw anything up. James is into you. Really into you. But you need to get over the whole put down thing and give him a chance. Believe me, if I wasn't so attached to someone else, I'd keep him for myself. But I know that he likes you a lot. So, go talk to him. Ok? Invite him to go with you on the Hogsmeade trip or something."  
  
Lily canted her head to the side. "You're serious?"  
  
Ronni nodded. "Yeah. And believe me, I didn't want to give him up. But he needs you as much as you need him. Now go, before I chance my mind."  
  
Lily smiled, and ran off towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa. This chapter isn't that bad!! *grin* If I could only get a couple more reviews, I'd be fine. But I'll continue to have these chapters up. Feel loved. -Legofodopip signing off. 


	3. Fights and the Future

Werewolves, Dogs, and The Future  
  
By Stevie Bonine  
  
August 17, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any more than I've already claimed in the first two chapters.  
  
I must ask my reviewers to remember that Madcrazymolly, one of the BEST fanfic writers, is helping me with this story. We are rping ½ of it online.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Andi had left the kitchens, she went back to the common room. Setting herself on the couch, she plugged in the CD player, as she waited for Sydney to come back.  
  
Sydney walked in, face glowing. Catching sight of Andi, she walked over, and grabbed the CD player off of her. "That's mine, you prat!"  
  
Andi raised an eyebrow, and handed the earphones over. "Here, take them. I'm sorry for touching your beloved CD player."  
  
"You should be." Syd snarled, glare pointed at Andi.  
  
"What's your problem? You leave early in the morning, no note, you don't show up to Breakfast, and then you act like a spoiled brat!" Andi retorted.  
  
Sirius and Remus trotted in after that. Sirius had one arm slung over Remus's shoulder as he was spouting off some story. Both fell silent and stopped dead at seeing the girls in a raging moment.  
  
Syd swung her fist at Andi, who jumped back in time. "SHUT UP!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CARING ABOUT ME!"  
  
Andi looked as though she were about to cry. "Fine. Just...fine." And with that, she ran off into her room.  
  
Sirius darted over to Syd and caught her around the shoulder, "Hey, settle down there tiger."  
  
Remus took the other path, and dashed up the stairs after Andi, but got a great surprise when it all gave a screech and the stones turned to a smooth surface and he slid back down into the common room on the slide that now led to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Syd shook a bit as he touched her. "She's just SO annoying! She thinks she owns me or something. 'Syd, where are you going? Would your parents let you do that? Syd, stop that, you're being rude.' Everything I do is wrong, and I've had enough of it."  
  
Sirius took his hands back, glance over his shoulder at Remus who was sitting on his butt where he'd landed after being practically thrown from the girls' dorm. He shook his head and looked back to Syd, "Look, I know friends can be impossible at time, and I'm sure she's pissed you off...but she is in fact your friend right?"  
  
Syd shrugged. "She was. Can't say much about now. Don't really know if I want that kind of friend or not."  
  
Andi shut the door, as she walked into the dorm. Grabbing her backpack, she threw a couple things in it, set it on her back, and opened the door. Then, getting on all fours, she morphed. Racing down the steps, she nearly ran into Lupin. With a loud yelp, she turned, and managed to avoid him. Approaching the portrait hole, she ran out, and down the steps.  
  
Remus was on his feet in a matter of seconds, he looked over to Syd, "Is it worth trying to follow her? Will I be able to find her?"  
  
Syd shrugged. "She'll probably hide in a minute. She'll cry for about 2 minutes, and then she'll try to kill herself. Nothing big."  
  
Remus's jaw dropped, he didn't wait...he didn't respond he dashed toward the door and bound out of the portal hole.  
  
Sirius decided against trying to reason with a girl and opted for trying to calm her instead, "Wanna go down to the Quidditch Pitch, it's nice out there."  
  
Syd sighed. "Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
Andi ran up toward where she and Lupin had practiced the animagi spell. Reaching it, she stalked up and down the hall three times, before finding the door. For some reason, the room decided to be generous and offered a doggie door. She walked in, and curled up underneath a chair again.  
  
Lupin thought that Andi might go to the Room of Requirement. He paced the hall and turned to find the door appear, "Please let her have come here." He didn't notice the doggy door in his haste, though he sighed at seeing Andi hiding under a familiar chair.  
  
He pointed behind him; "I could go. But I'm not going to...not until I know you're alright."  
  
Andi didn't move, in fact she stayed where she was. She trusted Lupin, but she was so disappointed in Syd. They had made a pact to stick together during this thing. Finally, she let out a little whine, and crawled halfway out from under the chair.  
  
Remus smiled, "Someone being with you can help. I know, so you don't have to say anything. I can talk for both of us if you want," Remus offered a hand, indicating he wanted to give her a pat. "It's tough to find good friends, and it's even tougher to be a good friend. Trust me, they can disappoint you...I know. But they can be your greatest asset too."  
  
She looked almost ashamed of herself, but finally she moved completely toward him. She sat by his feet, head low, and ears back.  
  
"No need to be ashamed, they can be difficult to get along with. And it's okay," Remus pet her, trying to comfort her. "Andi, I need to tell you something...I don't know why and I can't explain how I feel like I should be telling you this now."  
  
Andi looked up at him, and then pressed into his leg, almost telling him she was listening.  
  
"I mean we hardly know each other...and I don't mean for it to be an excuse, but I can't go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend...like I want to. I'll do my best to explain."  
  
She waited, still being patient.  
  
He breathed deeply, "I'll be gone next weekend...at the shrieking shack. The people of the village will tell you it's haunted...but it's not, it's just me. I'm...I'm..." he stood and walked across the room and hung his head, with his back to her and said softly, "I'm a danger to you and my friends. I'll be a werewolf next Saturday Andi."  
  
Andi didn't move away from him, instead, she moved closer. She walked across the room, and nuzzled his knee, trying to comfort him some. Finally, she moved away so she could morph back.  
  
"I know, Remus. I saw the signs. But I have something that can help you, if you'll let me try to help you." She replied softly, her eyes looking into his.  
  
He stared at her and nodded, "I will accept any help you're willing to give."  
  
She smiled slightly. "I know of a potion that can help you. And actually, I have to tell you something myself."  
  
Remus smiled, "A potion...that can help. Really?" He perked, then nodded, "Something to tell me?"  
  
She hesitated for a second, before looking at him again. He said when she found him trustworthy; she could tell him about where she was from. And indeed she could. "Remus, I'm from the future."  
  
She smiled slightly as he perked up. "Yeah, its called Wolfsbane. Instead of keeping you as a werewolf, it'll let you turn into a normal wolf, and then you and I could talk. You will have your own mind, and you won't be a danger to others." She sighed. "I was sent back in time to help you. That's about all I can tell you right now, but maybe later, I can tell you more."  
  
Remus blinked and stared. After several seconds he nodded again, slowly this time, "You must trust me, this must be the time." He looked away for a moment then took his eyes to meet hers. He let her speak and finally raised his fingers to her lips. Gently he pressed his index finger across them, "Shhh, there is no need to tell me more...now or later. I wouldn't want you to cause any trouble because of me. I don't want you do be in any risk at all...I will do whatever you need, and I will help however I can, but please tell me nothing that will endanger you." Then he smiled and attempted to sound casual, "Wolfsbane you say? I should like to try it. I would like to be a wolf alongside you during the full moon. Perhaps I was mistaken, maybe we will be able to experience Hogsmeade together."  
  
She sighed. "I probably shouldn't have told you that much, but I couldn't lie to you. I couldn't lower myself to that level. I have the choice to stay here, in the past, or return to the future, when what I need to do is done. As of now, I want to stay. And yes, that's why I brought it with me."  
  
Remus closed his eyes and looked away for a brief second, hearing her words saying that she wanted to stay. He looked back to her, "Andi, you might find my question too bold, and tell me if it is...but why is it that you would choose to stay, as of now?"  
  
She blushed slightly, and couldn't bring to herself to look into his eyes. "You."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius looked to Syd, "Bring your broom."  
  
Syd grinned. "Didn't get one. I'll just borrow Malfoy's though, see if I could run it into a tree or something."  
  
Sirius laughed, "I'll do my best in helping you with that, if I can." He paused and winked at her, "If Malfoy won't let you have his, you could try and get Severus's broom."  
  
She grinned. "I've a better idea."  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius asked. "What's that?"  
  
And just then, she morphed into a large hawk. Flapping her gorgeous wings, she floated to the top of Sirius's head, and perched there.  
  
Sirius didn't move his head, though he looked up with his eyes, "That's a neat trick! I've never met an Animangus that could do two animals."  
  
She screeched, and picked at her wings. Moving again, she perched on his shoulder, and waited for him to move.  
  
Sirius walked toward the portal that led out towards the Quidditch field.  
  
Suddenly, Syd screeched loudly, and took off.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood behind Sirius, looking extremely smug. "Well, what a cute little bird you have Sirius!"  
  
"Lucius," Sirius turned, "That's a nice face you got there, do they use it to stamp the gorilla animal crackers?"  
  
Syd caught the wind drift, and soared towards Lucius's hair. Sinking her talons into his head, she clung tightly, not eager to let him get away with anything.  
  
Lucius yelped in pain, as he glared at Sirius, for some reason, unable to reply at all. Pulling out his wand, he shot a spell up at Syd.  
  
Sirius gave a hearty laugh, "Looks like my cute little bird, is smarter than one Lucius Malfoy."  
  
He hit her square on, although he did manage to light his hair on fire.  
  
"Whoa!" Sirius instantly went for his wand.  
  
Lucius covered his own head with water, and then took off.  
  
Sirius didn't bother with Lucius any longer instead he went to Syd, "Damn, are you alright?"  
  
Syd fell to the ground, waited for Malfoy to leave, before morphing back. She held onto her left wrist, as she pushed her arm into her side. "I guess." She replied between clenched teeth.  
  
"What a git," Sirius grumbled. "Come on Syd, how bad did he hurt your arm?"  
  
She smiled slightly, clearing the evidence of pain off her face, yet it clung to her eyes. "Not that bad. It's still attached, isn't it?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "My kind'a girl. Come on, let's get out of here before Malfoy comes back with professors or worse Peeves."  
  
She nodded, and followed him. Behind his back, she took about ten aspirin, which she kept in her pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
"Listen, I don't go for the short type." Ronni remarked, as Peter winked at her. "Believe me, I'd rather snog Snape than stay in the same room as you."  
  
He looked slightly disappointed, but nevertheless, he stayed by her side. "So, what's a beautiful woman like you doing here?"  
  
She backhanded him in the face. "Listen closely, I don't date creeps, ok? Go hump the whomping willow tree."  
  
"Anything for you, my darling." He muttered, as he backed away from her.  
  
She snorted, shook her head, and continued on her way.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily made her way up to the boy's dormitories. "James?"  
  
"Evans?" He asked questioningly.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. Ronni told me to give you a chance, so, here's your chance."  
  
He smiled to himself, and made a personal note to thank Ronni later. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Lily." He muttered, as he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius and Sydney walked into the common room. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Syd nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to see something real quick, I'll be right back."  
  
He smiled, and waited for her down in the common room. "Ok."  
  
Syd grinned at him, and raced up to her dorm. Closing the door behind her, she sorted through her stuff, found the Essence of Veela, and then Andi's Wolfsbane potion. Pouring the Wolfsbane out the window, she refilled the vile with Essence of Veela, before replacing it in Andi's bag. "Have fun, Andi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. Syd's mean. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed especially those who read both chapters and reviewed. I appreciate every review. And yes, I do joint stories, and I role-play. You can contact me at Stephbme or PFSiriusMe. Have a nice day! And don't forget to review!!-Legofodopip signing off 


	4. Creeps R Us

Werewolves, Dogs, and The Future  
  
By Stevie Bonine  
  
August 18, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: I own none except for Sydney, Andi, and Ronni, plus Essence of Veela. Except, erm, she owns the Veela part, but the concept was mine! I also own occasional unnoticed spells.  
  
I would like to thank Madcrazymolly, who has helped me SO much, by playing Remus, and sometimes Sirius, and also Kid Majele, who helped me with the Sirius/Syd scene. All other parts are done by me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syd sighed. "Where're we going, Siri?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I was hoping you would know."  
  
Syd snorted softly. "You're odd. You were the one leading, remember?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Oh, yeah...."  
  
She sighed. "Well, do you know where you're headed, or do you want me to lead?"  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly. "You can lead!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
He snickered.  
  
She took her position as leading and then morphed into her dog figure. Racing up the steps, she turned toward the Hospital wing, before stopping and morphing back. "You coming?"  
  
Sirius nodded, and morphed into his animagus form. He bounded up the steps after her, tongue lolling around as he grinned.  
  
She patted him on the head with her good arm. "Good dog! Does the puppy want to stay in the hall while Syd goes and makes sure she gets her arm fixed and overdoses on painkillers?" She asked, sarcastic grin plastered on her face.  
  
Sirius growled at her playfully. Then he turned around in a circle once, flipped his tail, and laid down, still staring at Syd in a playful way.  
  
She sighed. "I might keep you that way. You're cuter in your dog form, ya know that?"  
  
He growled at her.  
  
She tapped her fingers on his muzzle. "Stop it, alright. I'll be right back, and THEN we can find something illegal to do, ok?"  
  
He grinned, a cute, slobbery, doggie grin and nodded.  
  
She couldn't help but grin back, and then left. Seconds later, Madame Pomfrey wailed loudly. "NOT AGAIN!! HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS? MAYBE I SHOULD JUST TAKE YOUR ARM OFF, SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE OF BREAKING IT AGAIN."  
  
Syd raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a nice attitude to have, isn't it, Poppy?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey huffed, and started to attend to the arm. "There. But be careful, alright?"  
  
Syd nodded. "I'll do my best." She shook her head, and walked out of the wing. Reentering the hall, she grinned at Sirius. "The nurse already knew me."  
  
He transformed back into a human and rolled his eyes. "You sure get into a lot of trouble, don't you?" he grinned at her slyly. "But that's okay with me!"  
  
She laughed. "So, what was up with the whole slobbering thing? Is it just a habit, or is that what you do when you see pretty girls?" She asked.  
  
He winked at her. "Only when I see a pretty girl. Yup. There was a cute Slytherin walking past, and since I was a dog, I had a nice view up her skirt." he said jokingly.  
  
She shrugged. "Well, since you're so into Slytherins, I guess you can say goodbye to this Gryffindor!" She remarked, as she morphed back into the dog.  
  
Sirius started. "H-hey! Wait! I-I was just kidding! Syyyyyd!" he morphed, too.  
  
She darted down the stairs, growling the whole time.  
  
Sirius followed, whining pitifully.  
  
She stopped, and waited for him to catch up.  
  
He grinned the slobbery grin again, as he skidded to a stop next to her.  
  
She rubbed up against him, flicking her tail playfully, before launching an attack on him.  
  
He yelped in surprise, having warmed to her playful attack easily.  
  
She growled, and sank her teeth into his back, before barking, and sitting down.  
  
Sirius whined as she moved away and sat down, prancing over to her and nuzzling her neck teasingly.  
  
She growled, and snapped her teeth at him.  
  
Sirius snapped back, whimpering.  
  
She yipped softly, and moved a bit closer to him, stretching her legs out, and crawling towards him on her stomach.  
  
He backed away, teasing her again, yipping like a puppy. He beckoned to her with his head to follow him as he turned and trotted off.  
  
She replied, yipping lowly, as she got up and followed him, tail flicking from side to side.  
  
He led her down an empty corridor, and into the Charms classroom, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was still following.  
  
She was indeed, following him. She yipped softly, as she approached him, and rubbed into his fur.  
  
Abruptly, he changed back into a human, smirking at her.  
  
She morphed back, and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"What do you think?" he asked, moving a little closer to her.  
  
"Oh!!!" She replied, grinning hugely. "You wanna kiss me? I thought you'd ask." She remarked, now smirking.  
  
"Ask? I was just gonna go for it!" he grinned again.  
  
She shrugged. "Doesn't mean I'll snog you in the charms class. Sounds a bit odd, doesn't it?"  
  
He crossed his eyes at her. "So, where will you snog me?"  
  
"I never said I'd snog you in the first place." She replied.  
  
He placed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, Syd!"  
  
She shrugged. "Too bad, so sad."  
  
He shrugged and sighed dramatically. "Ah, I guess you won't mind if I head back to the common room, then. Maybe Remus would like to go...do something fun." he slowly moved toward the door.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine, come back."  
  
He grinned. "I knew you'd reconsider!"  
  
She sighed. "Well, there's no one else worth snogging in this castle, is there?"  
  
Sirius tapped his chin. "No one as pretty as you!"  
  
She smiled. "Awww, so sweet. Come here, this might take awhile."  
  
Sirius raised one eyebrow. "A while? Hmm, this sounds promising..." He moved closer to her, placing one hand on her neck.  
  
She grinned, and moved closer to kiss him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she kissed him.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her back slowly.  
  
She placed a hand on his chest, and continued to kiss him. Finally, she opened her eyes, and pulled away. "Fancy a game of Tag?" She asked playfully.  
  
Sirius's mouth twisted into a grin. "Tag? Sure..." he said slyly.  
  
~*~  
  
Ronni snorted, shook her head, and continued on her way to the Greenhouses. Once there, she nearly ran Molly Dickens and Arthur Weasley, over. "Oh, excuse me. I hadn't seen you there."  
  
Molly nodded, and smiled sweetly. "Not a problem, dear."  
  
Ronni returned the smile, as she walked over to the plants she was taking care of. "Well, good morning, Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Charlie. How'd you sleep?" She went on talking to her plants. The future approved of talking to plants. It had been proved that plants grew faster with attention.  
  
Molly smiled, and prodded Arthur. "Such lovely names. We should name our children that!"  
  
Arthur grinned feebly. "Children?"  
  
"Oh yes, tons of them Arthur!" Molly replied excitedly.  
  
"Great." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Ronni stifled a laugh, and then continued to attend to her plants, even after they left. She knew those two. She knew their children too. Everything would work out fine for them.  
  
James walked in, running his hand through his hair. "Hey Ronni!"  
  
She sighed. "What, James?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Ok..I wanted to thank you for helping me with Lily."  
  
"Then you two are together?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"GREAT!" She nearly shouted, causing some of the plants to shrink away in fear. She grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry. I was just hoping you guys could work it out."  
  
He smiled. "Well, thanks, Ronni. So, I heard you talking to your plants. Did you name them?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course I named them. And I was just potting a new plant here."  
  
"What's its name?" He asked curiously.  
  
She smiled. "Harry."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus closed his eyes and looked away for a brief second, hearing her words saying that she wanted to stay. He looked back to her, "Andi, you might find my question too bold, and tell me if it is...but why is it that you would choose to stay, as of now?"  
  
She blushed slightly, and couldn't bring to herself to look into his eyes. "You."  
  
Remus paused and looked over Andi. It was a few moments before he spoke again. "Thank you Andi. You give me something to look forward to each day."  
  
She sighed, pretty much unable to say anything. "I erm, have to, erm...uh, clean my mouth out with soap. I'll see ya around." She muttered, as she dropped to her knees, and morphed. Ears back, she nearly ran out of the room, probably as embarrassed as he was.  
  
Remus watched her leave, completely taken aback. He smiled; life hadn't been this bright for him in some time.  
  
She raced down the steps, yelping the whole way. Finally, she morphed back, said the password to the common room, and ran up to her dorm. Collapsing on her bed, she fell asleep.  
  
The next day flew by, and Andi somehow managed to skip breakfast and lunch. Almost avoiding Lupin, she kept her head low, and her eyes on the floor the whole time, almost humiliated at what she said. But in a way, she was content. He obviously liked her as well. But night came quickly, and as soon as Lupin entered the common room, she handed him a goblet. "Here. I've added two viles of it, and an aspirin, muggle medicine, to help the pain ease when you ya know, morph."  
  
Remus accepted the goblet and downed the whole thing, "Doesn't taste too good. Can I add sugar or something next time?"  
  
She nodded, smiling slightly. "Either that, or I'll have something for you to eat after it."  
  
"Something," Remus frowned looking at the cup. "How long will it work for?"  
  
"Until morning. But, I have at least 20 viles of the stuff, and the potion ingredients with me. No worries." She remarked, smiling slightly.  
  
He offered, "Shall we go?"  
  
She went to nod, and then groaned. "Actually, you go, and I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes, ok?"  
  
Remus nodded. "All right." He turned and left the common room. But as he headed down the stairs to wait for Andi a strange sensation came over him and then a pain raced through his body...and he wondered how well this potion was going to work. The pain was familiar, but the sudden draining of blood from his head was not usual. Remus waited at the bottom of the stairs where he thought he would wait for Andi. Remus had to sit from the strange and sudden lightheadedness. A strange potion meant he might go through weird symptoms at first...after all he had tried everything. Only now he was wishing he hadn't told his friends he wouldn't need their help this full moon.  
  
Andi came jogging down the steps, and nearly ran into him. "Remus?" But as soon as she said it, she jumped back. "Shoot! Damn it!"  
  
"What?" Remus looked up to her at first not certain he was sure it was Andi.  
  
Figuring something had happened to the potion, she moaned. "Damn, Damn, Damn! I can't tell you, and really you're not...well, too good right now." She smiled sympathetically. "The potion went wrong." She muttered. She was shaking a little bit, as he morphed a bit more. "Goodbye Remus, hello Werewolf." She mumbled. Not having the sense to morph to her animagi figure, she backed slowly, into the wall.  
  
He looked at her, "Wrong?" And before he knew it nothing was going through his mind but blood, pain, tearing. Remus, no longer Remus, lunged for her sinking his teeth canines ferociously into Andi's shoulder.  
  
She didn't make a sound. She closed her eyes for a moment, before shaking a bit more. Figuring out what to do, she dropped to all fours, and morphed. Curling up in a ball, she tried to shield herself, until she realized that she'd let a werewolf run around the school. Yelping as she got up, she grabbed onto one of his legs, and started growling, desperately trying to keep him from going anywhere.  
  
Remus collapsed too, and something he did not intend happened...he realized what he'd done. A cool sweat started under the fur of the half man half wolf. Then his body shifted, and he shrunk into the form of a wolf...he'd be stuck in for the next three days while the moon was full.  
  
Andi released him, and went back towards the wall, where she curled up into a ball, trying to stop the blood that was flowing easily from her shoulder.  
  
Remus blinked, he whined and went to her. Hoping she wouldn't run. 'Please let her understand,' he thought. 'Please let us be able to communicate.' "Andi," sounded as a low growl to any on looker.  
  
Her ears perked a bit, as she turned to look at him. "It wasn't your fault, Remus. It was mine. I'm so sorry." She replied, a couple of yelps coming out afterward.  
  
"Andi..." He howled. "I'm so sorry. This is going to be the worst time for you."  
  
She crawled slowly toward him. "I'll live." She muttered, as she rested her muzzle on the ground. She shuddered once, and then lay completely still. "I'm used to pain."  
  
He nuzzled his nose in her shoulder. "You shouldn't have to be though. This is my doing. Your first full moon is here...tonight...and it's all my fault. When night comes we'll have to go to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
She sighed. "I can go up to my room, and get the potion. As I told you, I've got more. It shouldn't affect me for another hour. I can still morph back to human form." She replied.  
  
"You should..." Remus paused thinking it over. "Not take it. Something's apparently wrong with it and there's not telling if it's all bad. You should come with me to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
She sighed. "Tell me what happened when you took it. I have a feeling Syd did something out of revenge."  
  
"Well, I felt fine at first. But then there was a sudden draining feeling starting at my head. It swept through my body, then the pain started. The pain is common place though. It's always the same." He remarked.  
  
"Damn her to hell!" Andi cursed, shuddering again, as the wound scraped against the wall.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"She put EOV in there. Damn it!" She swore, obviously enraged. She got up, stumbled once, and began to pace. "I can't believe her! She did it on purpose! And if I hadn't added the second vile, you'd have been a werewolf the whole time."  
  
"Andi, I'm so sorry. I should have done something. Taken some other precautions. There's no going back now... you will be a werewolf." He hung his head. "You are a werewolf."  
  
She collapsed, and stayed where she was, this time not trying to move. "I know. It's ok, I guess. I'll get to see a lot more of you now, though. Not that that's a particularly bad thing..." She mumbled.  
  
Remus laughed humorlessly. "This wasn't the way I had hoped. Come on," "He nudged her with his snout. Pausing he turned back to her, "Bad thing? There's something worse?"  
  
She yelped as he poked her. "Never said there was a bad thing. 'Cept being a damn werewolf. I should've morphed. But I kinda froze. It's like me and my dad..." She trailed off, as she slowly got up. "Remus, I'm going to go grab something from my room. I'll hurry back, I promise." She muttered, as she limped/trotted back to the portal. Morphing back to human form, she said the password, and walked in.  
  
Remus waited patiently for Andi to return.  
  
Racing up to her room, she shut the door quickly, downed two viles of the wolfsbane potion, and then looked at her shoulder. It was even worse than before. Sighing, she figured she'd just have to wait it out. Walking back out of the room, she morphed, and went back out towards Remus. "Back."  
  
"All right." He nodded. "Well, we're going to have to steer clear of the castle for the next few days. There's no getting out of this form until the moon has passed. How long did you say this stuff would last?"  
  
"Till morning. But I can grab more." She replied.  
  
"You must be careful about that. You should get more while people are still asleep. They won't tempt you to bite them." He warned.  
  
She nodded. "I've a question though. If the sun's up, wouldn't you morph back?"  
  
"Not exactly..." Remus trailed for a moment. "Of course there's no telling with this potion how we'll react but we will be ill...very ill as humans."  
  
She sighed. "Ok. Well, I guess if I have to spend three days as a werewolf, at least I get to spend them with you."  
  
Remus barked then looked at her. "Agreed. This month the company will be infinitely better than any time before. Andi...I'm still very sorry."  
  
She nuzzled his shoulder. "I keep telling you though, it's not your fault. It really isn't. I should've checked the vile, and I should've morphed before you got to me. When I saw you, I could've gotten away. But it was my fault too, ok? So don't blame yourself for anything."  
  
Remus sighed and shook his shaggy wolf head. "I can try."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, Severus. It's just a girl. Go ask her out, and then run. Not that hard, mate. How do you think I got Narcassia?" Lucius Malfoy pushed Snape off of the Slytherin table.  
  
Snape sighed, pushed his greasy, black hair out of his face, and headed toward the Gryffindor table. "Ronni, may I have a word with you?"  
  
James almost stood up. He liked Lily, but he wasn't about to have his friend hurt by a Slytherin. "Back off, Snivellus."  
  
Ronni prodded James in the side, and shook her head. "James, don't. Yes, Severus, I'll talk to you." Getting up, she shot James a look, saying 'If I'm not back in 5 minutes, kill.'  
  
James nodded, and returned to Lily.  
  
Snape smiled, looking for once in his life quite happy. "Ronni, will you go out with me?"  
  
Ronni sighed. "Listen, you deserve better than me. I'm a mudblood, and I'm quite sure your friends won't approve. Besides, I'm taken. Sorry!"  
  
Snape nodded slowly, the smile gone. "Oh, ok. Thanks for your time."  
  
Ronni stifled a laugh, as she walked back to her table. "He, erm, He asked me out. He smiled an everything. Quite humorous."  
  
James eyes widened. "That git, asked you out?"  
  
She nodded. "Yup. That's two creeps in a row."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a creep!" He responded, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"You never asked me out. You just tried to snog me in the common room. And it wasn't you anyways. First Peter, and then Snape. What do I look like, Creeps R us?" She sighed heavily.  
  
"You'll find someone. I'll help you if you want me to." He replied.  
  
She shook her head quickly. "I'm just gunna wait it out."  
  
He smiled. "Ok. If you need anything, call."  
  
She nodded. "I just might do that. See ya around, James."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Wow. Intense. I knew this would happen, because I planned it way ahead of time. I know whats gunna happen next too, its all the little details. But, I must also inform everyone, that this story will be delayed until I get my Lupin player back. There was a death in the family. My Sirius player's started school, and I'm going to be occupied with school and work pretty soon, so don't expect updates every day. But I'll do my best, because I have as much fun writing these stories, as you do reading them! But another thing I enjoy a lot, is reviews. So please review!!! 


	5. Confessions and The Marauders

Werewolves, Dogs, and the Future  
  
By Stevie Bonine  
  
August 20, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: You've heard it the last 4 chapters. You know it by now. I own Syd, Andi, Ronni, and David!! Hee Hee.  
  
Oh, and due to circumstances beyond my control, there's no regular Lupin. But he will return. Something happened. Just..pray. He needs prayer. Actually the person playing him, needs prayer. Oh, and cause he's gone, if this chap is a bit ooc, don't blame me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Andi groaned, and clutched her stomach. "Can't I just morph into my figure, and go eat grass or something?"  
  
Remus chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, Andi, but you can't."  
  
She sighed, and curled up on the couch beside him. "How long does this last?"  
  
"Until nighttime." He replied.  
  
She wriggled a bit. "I'm never sick. Ughhh." She moaned again.  
  
He wasn't looking so good himself. His face was pale, and he was sweating all over. Yet having these occurrences every month, he was well used to them, even though he still felt sick. He felt so bad that he'd bitten her. It hurt him to see her like this.  
  
She groaned again, as a shiver passed down her spine. "Jeez, can I morph to stay warm?"  
  
He finally nodded. "Sure. Just stay in here."  
  
She nodded, and morphed into her wolf figure. Curling up on the couch, she whined softly, before getting up off the couch, and rolling on the ground. After that, she let out a howl, and ran off. Finally she returned to the couch, where she curled up on Remus's stomach. She closed her eyes, and tried to keep quiet. She owed him that.  
  
He smiled slightly, and pet her head. "You're a wolfy heating pad."  
  
She looked up, and slowly began to move.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "If you're uncomfortable there, you can move, but if you think you're hurting me, you weren't. It actually felt good."  
  
She bobbed her head slowly, before curling up on his stomach again. Flicking her tail, she whined softly again.  
  
He sighed. "I know, and I'm so sorry, Andi."  
  
~*~  
  
"That was fun." Sirius muttered, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Syd rolled her eyes. "It was a game of Tag."  
  
"It was not!" He whined softly.  
  
She sighed. "That's all it was, Sirius, a game of Tag. I wouldn't play anything else with you, and you KNOW that."  
  
"Fine. It was Tag." He mumbled. "But it was still fun."  
  
She grinned, and nodded. "You're right, it was fun."  
  
He smiled slyly, and kissed her again, cupping her face with his hands. "Come on, lets go find everyone."  
  
Syd nodded, and followed him eagerly, almost like a dog.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, there's Sirius and Syd." Ronni remarked, before waving her hands in the air, calling the pair over.  
  
Sirius and Syd sat down next to each other, and then grinned at James and Ronni. "So, where's the other two?"  
  
James raised an eyebrow. "Where you too, erm, busy to remember what last night was, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius slapped a hand to his forehead. "You're right, I totally forgot. But that just means, Remmy's gone. Where's Andi?"  
  
Syd smirked slightly, and shrugged.  
  
Ronni looked at Syd. "You did something, didn't you?"  
  
Syd shrugged. "Maybe I did. It was all in revenge."  
  
Sirius's face dropped. "What'd you do, Syd?"  
  
Syd sighed. "She had some Wolfsbane potions with her, and I just switched one of the viles with EOV, no big deal."  
  
"Was it the first vile?" Ronni asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Syd responded.  
  
"Damn it, Syd! James, where does Remus go? You have to tell us. Because I have a feeling that's where Andi is." Ronni remarked.  
  
James looked at Syd, and then sighed. "The Whomping Willow. But I'm going to guess your friend has already been bitten."  
  
Ronni moaned. "Poor Andi! And it's all your fault, Syd. I can't believe that you'd pull something like this!"  
  
The four got up, grabbing several robefuls of food to take to the two couped up in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
~*~  
  
Andi shuddered again, but her ears perked up somewhat. Whining, she got up and crawled off of Remus. Morphing back, she grinned weakly at Remus. "Someone's coming."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I heard them."  
  
And just then, all four friends entered the room. Ronni held back a startled scream, having noticed Andi's shoulder. "Andi! Get away from him! If he's bitten you once, he'll probably bite you again."  
  
Andi rolled her eyes, morphed back, and crawled back on top of Remus, setting herself on his stomach again Letting her face look into his, she whined softly, before shuddering again.  
  
Remus smiled slightly at Sirius and James. "Hey. Long time no see."  
  
Sirius smiled back. "How ya feeling?"  
  
"Same as I usually do during the day." He replied.  
  
James tossed a glance over at Syd. "Syd here, put a vile of EOV, whatever that is, into your potion. The only thing that's good with that, is that you'll stay in your wolf figure, like Andi's, until the full moon wanes. Andi, we brought you EOV too."  
  
Andi shuddered again, and whined softly.  
  
Ronni walked over to the two of them, and pet Andi on the head. "We're so sorry." She then pulled a vile of Essence of Veela out of her pocket, opened Andi's maw, and poured it down her throat.  
  
Andi coughed, but got most of the potion. Curling up again, a series of convulsions racked her body.  
  
Remus sighed, and held onto her, almost like a little kid would hold onto a stuffed animal. "It's going to be ok. It'll be ok."  
  
She finally stopped, and lay limply on top of Remus.  
  
Ronni held back tears, as she looked at Andi. Turning away, she glared at Syd. "I still can't believe you did this."  
  
Remus caught Ronni's hand. "She'll be fine. I'll watch her. It'll be ok. I promise."  
  
Sirius kept looking at Syd, trying to see what was on her mind. But Syd showed no remorse. Finally, Sirius pulled her aside. "Listen Syd, I know that you were mad at Andi and all, but do you realize how bad this is?"  
  
Syd shrugged. "Your friend is a werewolf. I don't see how it's any different."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm surprised at you. You didn't seem like a potential killer."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I'm no more of a potential killer than you are. What happened with Snape, Sirius?" She replied.  
  
"Hey! Snape and I are ENEMIES there's a big difference." He remarked, pouting a bit.  
  
James looked up. "Still didn't make it right, Sirius."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I know. But Syd, why'd you do it? You and Andi are friends."  
  
Syd shook her head. "Not anymore. We fought a bit afterward, and we both called it off. We've broken the pact, and we're not friends anymore. THAT'S why I did it. Because now, she's just as bad as Snape."  
  
Sirius said nothing. He infact, had tried to maybe, kill Snape. But it didn't work, and James saved him. But Syd? He didn't know what to think of it. Seeing Andi lying there made him feel even worse. If he'd have been with Remus, she might not be here.  
  
James placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Padfoot, lets see if their hungry."  
  
Sirius nodded, glancing at Syd, who now seemed to be showing, somewhat, second thoughts.  
  
The two wandered over to Andi and Remus. "Hey, we brought some food with us. You guys hungry?"  
  
Remus nodded slowly. "Sure am. What'd you bring with ya?"  
  
They both turned out their pockets, and handed as much as they could to Remus, before turning to Andi, who was now shivering by Remus's feet. And then almost as though she were mad, she launched on Remus.  
  
Remus shielded his face, as Sirius and James morphed into their figures. Sirius grabbed Moony, and pulled him off the couch, and away from Andi, as Prongs kept Andi away from the girls.  
  
Ronni let out a startled scream, before morphing into a large white owl. Flapping her wings, she kept away from Andi, as she headed toward Syd.  
  
Syd growled, and morphed into her dog form. Growling, she leaped onto Andi, pinning her down. Biting into the back of her neck, she released her when she went limp. Morphing back, Syd sighed. "Damn. I really didn't want to do that."  
  
The rest of them morphed back, and stared at Syd in shock. "What'd you do this time?"  
  
"Nothing. I knocked her out, but we have to give her and Remus the wolfsbane again." Syd replied.  
  
Ronni nodded. "I guess you do care then, huh?"  
  
Syd shrugged. "Maybe. Come on, Ronni. Get the wolfsbane out of your pocket."  
  
Ronni sighed, and hurriedly pulled four viles out of her pocket. Handing two to Remus, she then went towards Andi. Picking up her head, she poured the stuff down her, and then rubbed her throat, making sure she swallowed it.  
  
James smiled slightly at Ronni. "Hey, Remus'll take care of her. There's no one else I know that could do a better job than he could. But if you want to stay, you can."  
  
Ronni sighed again. "They should be fine. We'll need to go back. Food and classes. They'll know somethings wrong if 6 of us are missing instead of only one. What do we do about Andi? Who do we tell?"  
  
James smiled again. "We'll tell Dumbledore. He'll understand."  
  
Syd sighed, as Sirius checked to make sure she was ok. "Listen, if I can play with you and live, then being around Andi isn't going to kill me either."  
  
He grinned, and shook his head again. "You're something else."  
  
"You've been saying that since I got here." She replied.  
  
"Well, it must be true then." James remarked, a grin placed on his face.  
  
Remus groaned, and shrunk to a wolf again. Getting up, he went toward Andi, and lay next to her.  
  
"It's time to go." Syd said, as she pulled the stuff out of her pockets, and set it on the couch. "They'll be fine."  
  
Ronni nodded, and they left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, just go back and check, David. I have a feeling something happened, and I don't want to find out that one of them has died or something." Briar fussed, as she got his stuff together.  
  
"I can only deliver so many letters to Andi." He replied.  
  
Briar sighed, and then grinned, her eyes lighting up. "Then don't deliver letters to Andi. Go and be a student."  
  
David shook his head. "Listen, I've graduated, and I've a job now. Come on, Briar! It's been a day here, and probably a couple weeks there. Leave them alone."  
  
Briar shook her head. "No. Goodbye, David." She replied, as she shoved David in the time machine.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, as he was pushed into the past.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day..  
  
Ronni groaned. "Geroff erf meh, Cindy."  
  
Syd hissed, and rolled over in her bed. "I'm not on you."  
  
Ronni opened her eyes, and nearly screamed. "DAVID MATHEW TOMEY! Get away from me! Wait, DAVID! How did you get here?"  
  
David grinned. "The same way you got here."  
  
"Great." Ronni muttered. "Another creep to add to my list."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Yeah, I know. It's another chapter. But I couldn't help myself. I was itching to rp, so I just put down the ideas for the rp in here. I feel better now. It just took me forever to write. Well, have fun reading, and as always, Review!! 


End file.
